


[團兵]Dr. Smith 03.

by HWS



Series: [團兵]Dr. Smith [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HWS/pseuds/HWS
Summary: 為2014/01~2015/08在Plurk上連載的作品內容以艾爾文和里維在醫院工作、相識相戀的AU是少數以兩人談戀愛吧！的心情寫的輕鬆作品。作品最後有成書、但這裡只會公開到網路上連載的部分。***





	[團兵]Dr. Smith 03.

2.

以下是米克和漢吉在里維下班後，把他綁到酒吧聊天的內容。

里維從很小的時候就認知道自己的性向，和女性沾不太上邊，喜歡的對象是同性，就算社會對同性戀還算寬容，但里維的性格和體格發育都差了些，在西方面孔裡、特別纖細的身形也和戀愛沾不上邊。  
就算如此，里維也曾經嘗試著要尋找可以安定下來的戀情，但很不湊巧，里維想像的戀愛對象條件有點高，和自己完全相反的人，面容姣好、身形高挑、性格開朗，里維曾經列出喜歡的條件，後來想想連同性酒吧都不敢踏入自己，大概完全沒遇到理想對象的機會了。

「聽起來真辛苦啊、里維。」漢吉拍拍他的肩膀，過去和里維念同校，當時並沒那麼熟稔，但曾經聽說系上的耳語，「話說你的戀愛運真的很差，哈、米克不知道吧？有件事在我們系上很有名啊、簡單來說某個跟我同屆的爛咖，就是長得不錯玩心很重的混蛋，那傢伙不知道哪裡聽說里維的性向，反正就是假裝認真結果玩玩、然後被里維打了一頓。」  
艾爾文也很需要誰去打他一頓啊，米克拿著酒杯，想著。

「不過好像交往沒兩天就被揭穿了，而且里維打他讓很多被他甩的男男女女大聲叫好，所以學校也沒啥處分。」漢吉笑著，舉手又要了一杯酒，「喂喂、你品味真的很差啊、艾爾文那傢伙是很帥、但哪裡好啊我不懂。」 

「我也不懂啊、那個傢伙竟然在休息室跟護理長上床。」里維還湊巧不巧回頭去拿聽診器，一打開門就是十八禁場景，艾爾文還一派輕鬆的揮揮手，在里維面前把兇器塞回褲檔裡。「噁心死了那傢伙的節操呢？」  
「你習慣就好了、如果你去他門診待上一天半天，就會知道他是我們醫院金字招牌的真諦。」米克嘆口氣，艾爾文應該去學個法醫，至少他對屍體沒興趣吧，其他就算是去兒童醫療米克也很擔心，他借行醫之名拐小正太或小蘿莉就是犯罪了。  
「不管老的小的已婚的未婚的守寡的，甚至別人的男朋友老公，只要艾爾文有興趣哪個不會被拐走？」根本是行動發電機啊，如果他的電力可以用來實質發電，醫院一年應該可以省下不少經費。  
「總之里維我勸你啊，不要對那個傢伙有太多想法，反正像他那個類型的人也不少，不要理那個混蛋。」漢吉很認真的折折手，「先說啊、你受不了他的騷擾告訴我，我把他的骨頭打斷。」  
「漢吉你究竟要治病還是害人啊？」米克苦笑，想艾爾文就是看上這個認真的醫生了，而且說巧不巧是兩情相悅，一旁的人急死也沒用。「艾爾文個性不壞，你如果認真拒絕他也不會對你怎樣，如果你是認真想談個戀愛，我想他不適合。」  
「我也知道啊──」里維抓抓頭，連續幾天值班喝酒頭都痛了，「我只是、算了──」  
「好啦你很快就可以找到比艾爾文優質一百倍的人，不擔心不擔心。」拍拍里維的肩膀，漢吉看米克臉上有些玩味的表情。

替里維叫了計程車送他上車後，兩個人坐到吧台的位子，漢吉終於詢問米克為什麼一言難盡的樣子。

「艾爾文啊、他自己說的，我可沒過度宣染。」又叫了一杯酒，米克嘆氣，「他說他喜歡上里維了，這就是為什麼他會選擇去急診室的原因。」  
「哈啊啊啊啊啊啊？？？」  
「漢吉你冷靜一點。」看漢吉拍桌站起身大吼，不知道的人大概會以為自己把他甩了，連忙安撫他坐下，「他很認真啊、我也不好說什麼，但聽里維這樣說，根本就兩情相悅吧？莫名其妙。」  
「那傢伙的認真值多少錢？能吃嗎？」口氣暴躁的罵著，漢吉完全不顧四周人的眼光，「拜託你想想看、艾爾文耶！」  
「我也知道你冷靜一點啦！」拉高嗓音，米克敲敲桌子，好不容易漢吉冷靜下來，「先說啊，我一點都不贊成，不過我也管不了艾爾文。」  
「可惡啊那傢伙如果對里維始亂終棄我一定殺了他！混帳！」  
「等等你什麼時候跟他交惡了？」漢吉跟艾爾文交情也不壞啊，果然是因為艾爾文的私德問題嗎？  
「很簡單，事關我可愛的小里維耶！我一定會好好保護他、可惡的艾爾文……」米克看漢吉一臉要衝出去一刀砍死艾爾文的氣勢，連忙又說了很多安撫的話。  
不過漢吉大概也不是基於友情這樣做，米克想著，以這位急驚風又愛湊熱鬧的友人性格，是巴不得湊熱鬧搞得轟轟烈烈，讓他可以慢慢看好戲。

總之、那不是旁觀者可以插手的情感，米克自知多管閒事，但還是約了休假的艾爾文談談，艾爾文爽快的說好，兩個人在醫院附近的早午餐店裡吃飯。 

「所以說、你啊，幹嘛要追人家又到處拈花惹草的？」艾爾文穿著休閒，白襯衫牛仔褲，剛將墨鏡摘下來，一旁的侍女就快撲上來了。  
「這不是拈花惹草吧？我又沒有主人？」要了杯咖啡和菜單，艾爾文笑著，「而且這是生理需求啊、人家都坐到腿上了不歡迎光臨也說不過去。」  
「可是你想要追的對象是個認真的人啊，你好歹裝一下嘛。」  
「我一直都是這樣啊米克，如果故意假裝反而很假不是嗎？」確定要點什麼之後，將菜單遞給米克，「而且我工作部分真的很認真，我已經好久沒忙到昏頭轉向了。」

從進急診室那一刻起，艾爾文都儘量和里維同個時間工作，雖然手裡有許多病患診治，也沒機會交談，但艾爾文還是可以觀察到、在工作崗位上的里維非常迷人。  
那雙眼睛總是透露出對病患的耐心，仔細又認真的替所有人服務，雖然在忙碌又雜亂的急診室來回奔走，卻不疏漏任何細節。  
而且他對每一位病患都非常真誠，艾爾文注意到，明明和病患萍水相逢，里維卻掏心掏肺的認真付出，當然啦，不免會遇到像之前急診室內的暴躁家屬，但也沒見他改變過態度。  
米克說的對，里維是打從心底希望病患好，也是個好醫生，和在診療室內打哈哈、享受待遇和生活的自己比起，他真的認真太多了。  
艾爾文不禁折服里維的責任感，多少也將懶散的態度收斂，只要里維要求幫忙，再怎麼疲倦也願意到前頭支援。  
相對的那股渴望也逐漸增強，平時艾爾文總是兩三天玩一次，現在壓力外加無處發洩，找床伴的頻率又更頻繁了。  
「是啊、看你有得累的。」艾爾文認真起來也是一個得力助手，也許里維多少欣賞他的能力吧，「喂、認真一句，如果是動真格的還是稍微收斂一點吧，也許對方不像你想像的那麼難追？」  
「嗯？」有點好奇米克的說法，正想接下去詢問，門被推開，里維和護理師兩個人低聲的聊天，走進餐廳。

「里維醫生！」米克看艾爾文馬上站起身，臉上帶著笑，那是非常熱情、甚至有點單純的大笑模樣。「來吃飯嗎？」  
「啊史密斯醫生、米克。」  
里維點點頭和兩人交談，一面介紹身邊的新進護理師，又表示是在值班前偷空來覓食，艾爾文點點頭，招招手要服務生過來，將四人併成一桌，米克無奈的看艾爾文和里維說個沒完，雖然都是工作上的話題，但平時艾爾文喜歡耍酷、不太愛講話，現在這樣還真是超反常的。

一旁的護理師好像對艾爾文很有興趣，不時偷偷看著，又撥弄頭髮。  
米克注意到艾爾文太過專心，完全忽略女性的搔首弄姿，這是第一個新聞，而第二個趣聞，則是里維臉上不時露出不愉快的表情。  
「怎麼了嗎？值班太累嗎？」沒記錯里維是連值兩個班，艾爾文看里維不住的摀嘴打呵欠，關心的摸摸他的額頭，「沒有發燒呢、還好，最近小朋友們流行感冒，都擔心你被傳染了。」  
「我又不是小鬼！拜託。」  
里維口氣強硬但耳根都紅了，米克想著，說真的里維的心思真好猜，但艾爾文顯得很遲鈍，耳根都紅成這樣情聖大人難不成以為是自然現象？  
所以這男人是認真的嗎？變成戀愛白癡了？

「唉、里維醫生身體很健康才不會生病，倒是艾爾文醫生，你不是婦科專長嗎？可以幫我看看嗎？」  
被晾在一旁的護理師突然插話，米克挑眉想這女人也很白癡，不會看狀況，看艾爾文轉過頭，露出一臉專業假笑，可以看出他微微抽搐的嘴角有些不滿被打擾，隨便問了幾個問題後，便說對方大概是經期不順、壓力大外、營養不均衡加少運動、甚至可能有點便秘。  
艾爾文憤恨的想著就算這個女人有胸部有屁股，絕對有資格爬上自己的床，但不會看氣氛臉色和狀況嗎？好不容易可以和里維聊天，雖然都是一堆無聊斃的話題，但總算是可以和私底下的里維醫生相處啊！原本想著要將話題導向彼此的私生活，至少套出他喜歡吃什麼東西也好，卻被這個女人給毀了！

「如果要改善狀況，就少依賴減肥藥物，多多喝水運動吧。」看艾爾文慢條斯理的說出讓女性尷尬的話，米克手中的飲料都快潑出來了，平時的艾爾文醫生可是委婉又會哄女人，根本不會說出一句酸人的話。  
不意外的，護理師露出不開心的表情，努力假笑兩聲，和艾爾文說我會加油的，下次再麻煩醫生看診，便站起身說有事要先離開了。  
里維有點不安，看向米克又看向艾爾文，剛剛的問診怎麼聽都不太妙，畢竟是公共場合，直接說出病患狀況討論病情是不被允許的，雖然也不是真正的看診，但艾爾文好像有點暴躁的感覺。  
小心翼翼的看著男人難得眉頭緊皺，直到餐點送上來後，艾爾文才終於恢復冷靜，安靜的吃飯。  
米克勉強自己和里維聊天，但畢竟沒有太多交集，看艾爾文還在因為剛剛被打斷話題生悶氣，乾脆不管那個幼稚鬼，米克低頭吃著燉飯，讓三個人陷入沉悶的進食狀態。  
里維看了艾爾文好幾次，但艾爾文興致缺缺的樣子，一下往外頭看去、一下低頭攪拌咖啡，好像不太開心。

「那個、我是不是打擾你們了？」  
「嗯？」  
「抱歉我還是先走吧，反正午休時間要結束了。」  
「還有一個小時啊。」艾爾文皺眉，看里維要離開的樣子，還有只動了一點的餐食，「你這樣吃太少了，不是要值班到八點嗎？」  
「抱歉。」  
里維腦袋裡想著那名護理師，也許自己在這裡阻礙兩人進一步打好關係，難以忍受這樣的念頭，想想也沒必要坐在這裡用餐，將錢放到桌上，拿了外套跑出去。  
「里維！」

艾爾文快速的站起身追出去，米克嘆口氣，想想艾爾文的反常和對女性拋媚眼的遲鈍，大概已經證明、男人情感的真實度，招手要服務生到桌邊、替兩人的餐點打包帶走，那真的不是旁人可以插手或理解的互相吸引吧？

艾爾文跑了幾步，很快就抓住比自己個頭小很多的男人，里維生氣得想將艾爾文甩開，卻發現男人扯得緊緊的。  
里維甩了幾下後也放棄掙扎，背對著艾爾文站立。

「我讓你不愉快了嗎？不然怎麼走的這麼急？」看里維安靜下來，艾爾文開口詢問。  
「我才是呢、讓史密斯醫生的假日這麼不愉快。」冷冷的瞪著地板，反正就像漢吉說的，不要太認真、不要把花心的艾爾文當對象的好。  
「沒有啊、我遇到里維很愉快，真的，我們平時都很忙啊，難得可以坐下來吃飯。」要不是沒那個女人，也許我們的交情會更進一步吧？  
「反正你的休息時間應該拿來和那堆女人瞎攪和吧、真抱歉啊打擾到你了。」  
「我今天沒有預定呢，我在你心中就是老和女人瞎攪和的混蛋啊？」  
「是啊、為了急診室的清潔，麻煩你不要在我眼前和女人鬼混好嗎？」  
「我並沒有妨礙任何人。」  
「有！我、我覺得很礙眼、混帳！」

「為什麼？」艾爾文才注意到里維耳根紅得要命，原本看到里維就遲鈍的腦袋突然恢復靈敏，猛得將里維抱進懷裡，「為什麼？」  
「該死的你這個混蛋死變態走動的按摩棒牛郎放開我！」  
「里維──」被以上的辭彙逗笑了，艾爾文緊緊抱住里維，想著這樣大好的機會溜掉就不好了。「我喜歡你。」  
「不要開我玩笑今天不是四月一日！」  
「我沒有開玩笑啊，我真的喜歡你、跟我交往吧？」一直在找機會，艾爾文拋出直球，並強硬的讓里維轉向自己，非常認真的看著他。  
里維滿臉通紅，盈滿眼淚的雙眼和微張嘴的驚訝模樣讓艾爾文笑了，抓住他的肩膀，傾身要吻過去。

「該死的你先離我遠一點！混帳！要交往先去給我驗一下有沒有性病，還有該死的你沒有刷掉三層皮消毒不要靠近我！」  
「哈啊？」  
「你不要以為我不知道你那千年爛帳還有花名遠播，史密斯醫生，你想要交往，先拿出點誠意禁慾個一年半載哈啊？」  
「欸？」  
「不然就不要跟我提交往、喜歡要拿出誠意啊混蛋你的所作所為我只會當你鬧著玩。」  
「我是認真的。」  
「那就離我遠一點！確定乾淨再靠近我！誰知道你有沒有性病啊？」該死的誰可以拒絕這個男人，里維恨恨的大罵，想到告白、又想到他輝煌的交往記錄，「噁心死了！變態！」

里維踹過來卻不痛，艾爾文看他往後退兩步，臉還是通紅的模樣，是被接受了嗎？  
「那、我拿出誠意，我們可以以結婚為前提交往嗎？」  
「哈啊？史密斯醫生你瘋啦？你是下半身用過頭腦袋壞掉了嗎？」  
「我是認真的！我是認真的！」手在胸膛上用力拍了兩下，一直苦思要怎麼得到里維，如果可以得到他，無論什麼代價都只是過程。「我現在就去驗！要禁慾就禁慾啊！我做給你看！你就要跟我交往！」

嗚啊這是什麼光天化日之下的小情侶吵架啊？  
米克手裡拎著沒吃完的餐食，看兩個人在大馬路上像小鬼似的互相叫囂著。  
不說里維，艾爾文，光是要你把下半身管好就異常困難了，真的做得到？

笑出聲，最近真的有好戲可看了。

***

里維低著頭看著病例，消磨著短暫的休息時間。  
身後的門被打開，腳步聲異常的大，轉頭想要看是哪個冒失鬼時，一袋厚厚的牛皮紙袋被扔到桌上。

「你自己看。」  
「嗯？」  
艾爾文臉上是值班後的疲倦，看他皺著眉認真的模樣，里維拿起牛皮紙袋，緩慢的抽出裡頭的紙張。

艾爾文‧史密斯的身體檢查報告。  
睜大眼睛看著上頭的內容，身高體重血型健康指數心肺功能視力皮膚狀況精神狀況切片檢查大腸內視鏡斷層掃瞄各種疾病篩檢基因──

「真費工夫。」咂舌，里維翻著報告書內容，幾頁檢查滿滿是平時健康檢查不包含有的項目，一大堆的自費項目林林總總，男人簡直將所有健康檢查會有的細項都親身體驗一遍了，瞇著眼睛判讀數據，讓人更驚訝的是檢查出來的結果，眼前的人可是醫生啊、所有指數正常的嚇人，完全是超級健康寶寶。  
「我可是說到做到的男人。」既然要檢查乾脆連祖宗十八代的遺傳疾病都一起驗了，扁嘴看里維臉上的詫異，「怎樣？有哪個數據是里維醫生不滿意的？」  
「應該說健康到很嚇人嗎？」連精蟲檢查都做了，看看精子數量和活動力，嘖嘖，真是生下健康寶寶的父親數據。「你也過太好了。」  
「門診結束我都會去健身房，還會去慢跑和騎腳踏車，沒有晚班還會走路回家，家裡有健身器材，開玩笑、要玩也要維持健康的體魄啊。」凡事都健康第一啊，抬起頭驕傲的細數為了身體健康所做的努力，艾爾文說完後盯著里維，「所以，沒有病，可以交往了吧？」  
「──你還是先禁慾再說吧。」將資料收進信封袋裡塞回艾爾文手中，里維臉色有點難看，「我可不想跟一個每天換床伴的男人交往。」  
「只要你希望，我只會有你一個床伴。」  
「我不想當你的床伴、史密斯醫生。」翻白眼，剛好預設的休息結束鈴聲也響了，「謝謝你願意去檢查，身體健康就請好好工作吧。」  
「我們說好了！」

用力抓住里維的手，艾爾文有點焦慮，自己可是為了這份身體檢查報告吃盡苦頭，早知道不要在服務的醫院檢查了，米克和漢吉都一臉看好戲表情，更不用說檢查時所有醫生都用關愛的眼神看自己，大腸鏡之類的也吃足苦頭，還有前輩誤以為自己要婚前檢查，語重心長的要自己收心收斂。

「我是認真的、里維。」  
「我知道你工作很認真，史密斯醫生，但你自己也知道，你在私德上沒什麼信用。」再五分鐘就要巡診了，里維努力的要甩掉艾爾文，忍耐的不要對他使用過肩摔這個老法子，「如果你要開玩笑或者打賭什麼的，你找別人吧。」  
里維被告白後心神不寧好幾天，雖然不至於工作上犯什麼大錯，但腦袋裡想的就是那張完美臉蛋異常強勢的告白。  
一定是哪裡弄錯了。那天後工作上兩人還是會碰面，開會時也可以正常交談，男人一貫的笑臉讓人無法辨別真假。  
里維苦思，是否自己喜歡艾爾文的事洩漏出去導致他跑來尋自己開心？抱著玩笑到此結束、戀情也乾脆一起根除的心態，沒想到過幾個禮拜來的竟然是身體檢查書。

「我不知道要怎麼告訴你我是認真的、總不能要我去結紮吧、認真一句，我告白到現在都沒有跟誰上床喔。」結紮是最下策，不過可以的話還是要保留傳宗接代的功能啊、不然那一撇就只能排尿和當按摩棒了。  
「我不相信你、你不是和護理師……」  
艾爾文在急診室常和護理師調笑，當然，那也是放鬆的管道里維並不想管，只是那個依然故我拈花惹草的態度、更讓里維確定艾爾文不是認真的。  
「我沒有和那個小女孩怎樣啊、她說她母親更年期有症狀要我給意見啊。」所以是要自己跟異性完全絕緣？「先說，我的個性是不會拒絕別人主動攀談，你也不能要我不跟女性護理師說話吧？」  
搖晃里維的手，這樣就只能辭職啦，不然怎樣都會跟女性說上話。  
「你臉上的表情根本是要吃了她，看不出來是單純的醫學建議啊。」  
「我臉上都是那個表情啊不然要怎麼辦？」唉唉叫，不能上床已經很痛苦了，這幾天好難睡，「還是我以後帶個面具上班？如果你想要我這麼做的話？」

「那能看嗎？急診病患會被嚇死好嗎？」看艾爾文焦慮的樣子里維快笑出來了，和病患說話認真的史密斯醫生、和女孩子說話總是開開心心的樣子，在自己面前卻是有苦難言的皺眉模樣，「不要再想一些蠢花招了──」  
「所以、所以我們可以交往嗎？」用著非常無辜的表情看里維，艾爾文彎腰低聲下氣的問，「我們可以交往嗎？可以嗎可以嗎？我有乖乖照你的話做，我真的不會招惹那些女生了，拜託。」

艾爾文想著到底要怎麼做，自己睡過一大票女生這件事除非投胎重來不然就是跟一輩子了，而且男人總是想好好解悶總不能每天左手右手當好朋友吧？自己也是抒發壓力辛苦。

里維看著艾爾文的雙眼，這個男人絕對清楚自己的優點吧？淡色的眼睛，好看的五官，略略皺眉帶著哀求的模樣，到底哪個女人可以抗拒呢？  
是喜歡艾爾文的認真，他的外表也是自己喜歡的沒錯。  
里維心中天人交戰好幾秒，想著為什麼甩不開艾爾文的手，為什麼無法拒絕他。

「──好吧。」還是放棄掙扎了，里維嘆口氣想著，反正真的不行把他甩掉就好了。「我知道了，史密斯醫生，我們交往。」  
「太好了！」艾爾文放開里維的手跳了一下，硬著頭皮做一堆檢查外加忍耐寂寞終於有點回饋了，「那我們今天下班去哪裡吃飯？要去看著夜景兜風？如果你喜歡安靜、要到我家也行。」  
「哈？」皺眉，聽艾爾文的計劃躍進太快了，像個青春期的小鬼，「你、手機。」伸出手，要艾爾文將手機交出來，男人乖乖將最新型號的手機遞給里維。

里維打開電話簿，不意外裡頭滿滿的女性電話，男人還設成群組，好像是為了方便連絡吧，皺眉，艾爾文也注意到他看的東西，想著自己竟然沒有把小妞們的連絡方法藏好──  
「刪掉喔？」雖然是問句但也不給艾爾文時間，將整個群組內的電話刪掉，斜眼看艾爾文張嘴無聲慘叫的樣子。「白癡。」  
「我、好吧、你都、都跟我交往了。」那是經年累月的收藏，雖然很多對象都是一夜情緣，也沒有繼續聯絡，但可算是戰利品般的紀念，艾爾文心中安慰著至少自己有里維，心中苦哈哈的笑。

里維用艾爾文的手機撥了通電話，辦公室內響起古老的手機內建旋律，慢條斯理的從醫生袍內摸出手機，看了一眼電話號碼，里維切掉電話、將艾爾文的手機丟還給他。

「工作了。」  
「嗚、嗯。」摸摸鼻子跟里維一起離開，艾爾文看他很快投身於忙碌的工作間，想著自己到底哪根筋不對會想跟里維這樣認真脾氣又古怪的人交往──  
「啊──啊？」抓著頭將手機拿出來，看手機內剛撥通的號碼，艾爾文呆呆的來回看了幾次數字，都快要背起來了。  
不會吧？艾爾文東看西看，看到里維已經低頭和病患說話，但耳根略紅未退。  
「嗚嗚、好可愛。」親了一下手機，將手機放在嘴邊想著是里維剛剛摸過的，雖然心裡還有很多的無奈不甘心和問號，又真心覺得喜歡的對象好可愛、好可愛。  
「笨蛋。」轉頭看艾爾文拿著手機高興的樣子，里維輕聲的罵了一句，掏出手機撥打電話，看艾爾文在另一頭慌張接起電話的樣子。「──先說，不可以再撥給那些女人、你現在只能接我的電話。」  
「嗯、我知道。」看里維臉已經半紅，是工作場合不能撲上去，艾爾文要忍耐啊。  
「下次休息時間有撞在一起，再一起吃飯吧。」  
「嗯、好、好！」  
「我工作真的很忙，所以抱歉我下班一定是拿來休息，就這樣啦，快回家吧、史密斯醫生。」  
低聲的說，里維聽到電話那頭傳來啵的一聲，看艾爾文將手機拿在手中，輕輕吻上的模樣。

該死的真是個外表一百分的男人。  
里維掛掉電話，接過護理師遞過來的病歷資料，轉過頭淺淺的笑了。

***

眼前看著帶了兩個充氣球、一眼就知道隆乳的女性用著嗲聲嗲氣的音調說話，艾爾文臉上掛著職業笑臉，聽她說肩膀痛腰痛又經期不順。  
真是他媽的廢話，一天攝取六百卡熱量、又吃減肥藥又不喜歡運動又在胸前掛兩個沙包，你不全身酸痛停經才有鬼咧？  
「我給的建議是，建議您恢復正常的飲食，並要正常的攝取營養，不然您年紀輕輕、很快就要更年期啦。」用非常溫和、但又惡毒的口氣對對方說著，敲打鍵盤將用藥寫好，看女性臉上露出有點受傷，但又花癡的樣子。

天然的比較好啊。  
艾爾文想到里維，緊實的臀部小巧的鼻樑，怎麼看怎麼迷人，要病患去領藥，艾爾文用假笑目送她離開時，在心中雜念，閱人無數的自己非常確定，除了胸部外，那個不自然的鼻子也是隆的。

「史密斯醫生，要喝茶嗎？」納拿巴敲敲門走進診療室，看艾爾文手裡拿著手機，正快速的輸入文字。  
「那就麻煩你啦、納拿巴。」露出微笑，那是心情好到不行快歪掉的笑臉，納拿巴看艾爾文看著手機，開心得要命。  
可以猜測醫院另一頭，某個人可能氣的要命吧？  
自從史密斯醫生做出一連串怪異的舉動，像身體檢查又突然看起精神科，還謝絕一切女性邀請後，診療室內的氣氛好多了。  
米克開玩笑的說至少不擔心進辦公室撞見女人的胸部晃啊晃的，漢吉也時常到婦科的診療所內串門子，說要監視艾爾文的一舉一動，產科的莫布里特也小聲的說，終於不用在診療室內準備保險套啦，因為史密斯醫生正在戒性上癮，完全是良家婦男。  
總之這個殺千刀的花貨終於被誰迷住了。  
這是和艾爾文交好的人才知道的真相，不知道的護理師們謠言滿天飛，哀聲嘆氣沒有辦法再被完美的男人捧在手心，一面猜測史密斯醫生終於不舉，或搞大誰的肚子被迫奉子成婚等等。  
艾爾文為此也抱怨過被人用有色眼光看，但也沒辦法，因為交往的對象太低調了，低調到逼他封口。

里維竟然會跟艾爾文交往啊，納拿巴聽到時差點沒笑到缺氧緊急送醫，要不是米克一臉認真，大概會替他掛著急診或者精神科看看是否壓力過大。

不過仔細觀察，兩個人的互動完全不像交往，仔細回想，也沒什麼契機。  
急診室內的里維非常忙碌，和艾爾文分在兩個不同的診療區，偶爾會有重大病患聯合診察，但也是極少數的互動，更何況眼前的重傷患要搶救或進行下一步治療的決斷都非常快，兩個人見面連招呼的時間都沒，只顧著手上的病例和血液尿液的檢驗結果。  
還可以聽到兩個人為了病患的決斷吵架，當然，急診室的忙碌讓醫生沒機會大吵特吵，總是短短的幾句來往，判斷結束後又回歸下一個急病工作。  
像現在、艾爾文悠哉的門診時段，也沒看里維來探過班，甚至連中午吃飯時間也沒見兩個人一起用餐，艾爾文如往常一樣拉著米克或其他好友到附近的餐廳用餐，而里維時常靠護理師帶回外食或在醫院餐廳混過三餐。  
不會是哪個人的把柄被另一個人捏到手吧？現狀看起來比較像艾爾文被抓住小辮子，這傢伙除了醫術好以外一堆毛病隨便抓都一大把，但也沒看他對評價在意過，還是隨性過活。  
但如果是里維被抓住把柄，怎麼看都會變成艾爾文重傷、或里維辭職的局面，應該不會演變成交往。

「納拿巴，茶呢？」站起身做運動，艾爾文呵呵笑的盯著放在桌上的手機。  
納拿巴連忙出去泡杯茶回來，將茶放到桌上時不小心撇到手機上的文字，那是從“臭臉小甜心”接收的訊息。

『是是是應付波霸你辛苦了、該死的。』  
後頭加了一個手機內建的臭臉符號，納拿巴腦袋馬上轉換成里維說話的口氣和臭著臉的表情。  
好吧艾爾文病重確定，誰收到這樣的簡訊會開心成這樣啊？  
「呵呵呵、里維超可愛的對吧？」還在花癡的男人看友人臉上的表情僵硬，湊到他身邊，「他一定在吃醋啊，嗚嗚嗚吃醋好可愛。」  
呃、里維的吃醋應該會演變成全武行吧？納拿巴想艾爾文大概又發燒了，有點同情，又和他聊幾句話後，將診療室內的病歷表帶走，回到護理站剛好聽說急診室需要幫忙，就過去了。

急診室內還是非常忙碌，暫時觀察的病患和家屬來來去去，納拿巴將資料遞給護理師，剛好看到里維一臉疲倦的脫下醫師袍準備換班。

「里維，辛苦了。」想到簡訊內容，納拿巴笑了，看里維一臉莫名其妙，想到他並不想將和艾爾文交往的事情曝光，「明天有假吧？好好玩啊。」  
「啊嗯、打算睡一整天呢。」就算加上艾爾文，急診室內的人力還是非常吃緊，已經連續好幾天排兩班讓全身都不舒服，「唉、真希望年輕人堅持住。」年輕醫生都待不住，待了也待不長。  
「能像你一樣堅持住的不多了，畢竟薪水沒特別高卻很辛苦啊。」  
拍拍他的肩膀，多數的人都會選擇輕鬆的工作做，像醫生這樣的工作也有分，內科和需要精密手術的腦科等都是菁英中的精英、可以收到一定的名聲和利益，但急診室內的醫生都是犧牲奉獻精神高於金錢，還有實習生混搭的不穩定工作環境。

「嗯啊。」不覺得特別偉大、真的不行也會退出第一線，里維含糊的回應，口袋裡的手機突然響了，連忙拿起來，納拿巴看他皺眉，但過了幾秒後，眉頭鬆了，臉上的表情一下溫和非常多。 

「不會是艾爾文吧？」納拿巴脫口而出，看里維露出困惑、後轉為憤怒的表情，看他低聲罵了句艾爾文混帳，快速衝回休息室，手中抓著包包又衝出門。  
「啊啊啊糟了。」  
不放心跟著里維跑，納拿巴看他完全沒減速衝到隔壁大樓又一路往上，直到婦科診療所連看都沒看直接衝進艾爾文的診療所，踏進診療室前納拿巴只聽到非常大的撞擊聲，剛剛笑得一臉花癡的艾爾文歪倒在地上，但臉上又笑得更開心了。

「該死的有多少人知道我們交往？哈啊？」  
「嗚哈哈里維竟然來找我耶，所以你願意在放假跟我見面嗎？」剛剛突然想到里維休假，兩個人平時只會傳簡訊，想著終於可以見面了，本來是緊張等待回應，沒想到人都衝來了。  
「我可沒答應該死的混帳！我不是說我不想要到處張揚──」  
「嗚嗚我好幸福。」躺在里維腳下的感覺不錯，可惜不是小短裙看不見裙底風光、不過這樣也好滿足喔──  
里維好像接收到艾爾文的想法，更加憤怒的踩艾爾文的身體，但納拿巴看那個力道都沒多用力，反倒像是情侶間的互動情趣。

好像不需要擔心呢。  
納拿巴關上門，雖然不能在一旁觀戰很可惜，但還是讓兩個人相處吧。  
艾爾文在里維生氣罵夠後，乖乖的躺在地上一臉可憐兮兮的看著他，看里維好像氣消了抓抓頭髮，在沉默後，終於彎下身伸出手。

該死的一臉傻笑、該死的裝可憐，該死的噓寒問暖，讓人覺得煩死人又覺得溫暖死的簡訊。  
將他拉起身，不意外他馬上撲上來緊緊抱住，手心的溫度還殘留下來，里維將手握緊，聽艾爾文百般央求關於明天假期的事，想著要被混帳破壞假日了，又覺得有點開心。

「先說，只能在外頭見面。」聽艾爾文小聲的歡呼，里維咳了一聲繼續說，「不能離醫院太近，我喜歡安靜的地方，隱蔽一點比較好，總之，我明天會睡很晚，早餐不可能，午餐可能有點勉強。」  
「嗯嗯、好，我今天回去查一下哪裡符合你的要求。」  
「那再傳簡訊通之我，先說，我沒回你簡訊，你不要先到餐廳去等。」  
「我知道。」  
「還有，我真的不喜歡人對我指指點點的，所以……我真的不希望我們交往的事情曝光，你這個混蛋話題中心。」  
「我真的知道，只有跟我熟的幾個人知道，你也知道我的朋友不多，就米克漢吉幾個人知道啊。」

口氣乖乖的，像個好學生，看里維緊繃的臉放鬆，雖然沒有笑，但和高壓急診室內的里維醫生比起來，又好吃很多。

嗚啊還有禁慾條款。  
艾爾文心中開始念起精神科的醫生建議的，一些冷門的詩集和專業術語用來集中精神以免想入非非。

但懷中的里維並沒有推開自己這一點，真的可以讓自己、開心好久。  
艾爾文不曾談戀愛，但他相信，目前的戀情是最美好的。

里維輕輕嘆口氣，理智上不想被這千人斬的噁心傢伙碰觸，但接觸到他的身體時，只覺得溫暖令人依戀。  
而緊握自己的手心溫度，和艾爾文身上的香水味，在心中留下漣漪，緩慢的、久久不散。


End file.
